Sodium carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC) is a common hydrophilic polymer binder for lithium ion batteries, and is often combined with hydrophobic polymer binders in usage, such as styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR), polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), and acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR). There are a variety of CMC suitable as lithium-ion battery binders. The CMC used as lithium-ion battery binders may have different molecular weights and structures. Nevertheless, when CMC with an average molecular weight of less than 5×105 is used as an adhesive for lithium ion batteries with hydrophobic polymer binders, it often causes reduced dispersion of carbon material in the anode slurry, poor uniformity of the anode, and thus poor low-temperature discharge performance of the battery.